Enemy's Plan
by Sherian
Summary: The planet where Rose was being transported, as a prisoner of the first order, was a mystery, although the biggest mystery for her was knowing for what purpose they had sent her to that place.


Enemy's Plan

 ***Warning,** this fanfic contains implied Rape/Non-con.

 _The planet where Rose is being transported, as a prisoner of the first order, was a mystery, although the biggest mystery for her was knowing for what purpose they had sent her to that place._

The ship landed faster than she had imagined. Probably in another situation, she would have admired the vast vegetation of that planet, but this was not the case. Rose had not come here in a voluntary way but that she had been brought here as a prisoner of the first order.

The shackles that hung from her wrists forced her to move within that green vision, she was on a planet totally unknown to her, she did not know the misfortunes that would await her if the plan of the first order was to leave her there at the mercy of a cruel fate.

However, the enemy's plan was not the same as Rose was imagined at the time. For what seemed like an eternity, she in the company of some Stormtroopers walked without a seemingly fixed course. Rose's legs got tired sooner than she imagined and she watched carefully the invisible path that seemed to have no end.

It was in that long lapse of time that Rose remembered clearly how she had been captured. It happened shortly after Crait's escape, some rumors had reached them about new relevant information with which they could defeat the first order. It was like a light in the darkness that the galaxy was living. However, before they could get anything, she and a small group were captured during their infiltration into the new location of the first order.

Rose and the Stormtroopers entered a part of the jungle where the vegetation gradually began to dwindle to the point where there was nothing but humid earth around and in front of them, a large metal frame rose before their eyes.

Rose was impressed, such technology seemed very advanced even for the resistance in times when they still had the backing of what was once known as the Senate and the Republic. Shortly after it rose to its maximum splendor. A hand of a guard pushed her into that unknown place.

Shee believed at first that it was some weapon, but already inside it, she discovered that it was a command center, and unlike those that currently had resistance, it shone as if it had been perfectly cleaned to this day, without, However, that place, apart from her and the guards who guarded her since the ship, it was totally empty.

A few steps were heard behind her, making a peculiar sound that could only come from a pair of boots from someone she had the serious misfortune to meet and before she could have imagined, the general was Hux in front of her, with a strange smile on his lips, none of this could be good.

She had thought that his plans were others, perhaps that he was thinking of leaving her to her fate on that planet, but when she saw him in front of her, she knew that she had made a mistake.

A couple of uncomfortable seconds passed before he addressed her in particular.

"I think it will seem amazing to you, the magnitude of strength with which the first order now counts." But Rose did not answer him and she remained silent while he continued talking.

"However, despite how powerful it is now, there is still an insignificant little problem" For the first time, since he had presented in front of her in that place, Rose looked directly at the pair of blue eyes that still looked at her.

"I mean to the resistance, of course." She could almost see how his mouth was puckering at the end of the sentence. "As any problem must be solved as soon as possible, that's why we're here"

Rose was surprised to look around and realize that at some point while Hux was talking, the control room had filled with people in black uniforms and with the shield belonging to the first order which protruded from their dark sleeves.

All of them, including Hux, turned to look particularly towards a metallic white wall when it began to ascend until they could see everything that happened in the distance in the jungle. General Hux's voice started ringing in her head again and she could not help but hear what he was saying.

"Remember to exterminate all of them like a plague."

Regrettably, that was the only thing Rose could obtain from his very short speech. However, that brief prayer put her on alert. Would they be your friends in the resistance about who spoke Hux moments ago? She asked herself.

And while thinking, Rose could not perceive that the sound of footsteps approaching her. Before she could prevent, Hux had approached her too much. She put up resistance when he took her from behind her neck with one hand while fixing his gaze precisely on her, none of the guards and officers noticed them or if they did, none of them turned to take another look.

His gloved hand still held her tightly. "In case you do not know, it was me who personally asked that you be brought to this place"

"Thanks, but I'm not fond of jungle landscapes." She scoffed as she tried to pull her gaze away from those piercing blue eyes.

Rose thought she heard a slight laugh from the general. "I did it for one simple reason, because today, Rose, the rest of the survivors of the disgusting resistance are going to fall."

"That will not happen"

"that's what you think? Wait and see."

The minutes passed and Rose did not know exactly what to expect, a new weapon of mass destruction that would finally end with resistance? Any wild animal with the ability to kill hundreds of people per second? And as time went on she could not have been more nervous.

A sudden movement between the leaves caught her attention, the general Hux seemed relatively happy. After the passing of the minutes, it was possible to observe a small number of people inside the jungle, waiting for something or someone, it was not long before she managed to identify them as members of the resistance.

"Do not! I will not be your bait!"

"Bait?" Hux's voice quickly became mocking. "None of that, actually, dear Rose, you were much more useful"

"So you offered them my freedom in exchange for they came? She asked as she saw him approaching her in front of the huge pane of glass.

"No, of course not." He purred closer to her face. "I would not let them take you away, not after the wonderful time we've shared together." The tip of his gloves ran down the underside of her lips. "Do you remember it?"

"No, let me go! Do not you dare touch me again or "

"Or what? Will you bite me again? I think it's starting to like me after all."

"General Hux, everything is ready" He was interrupted by a voice coming from one of the central controls.

"Great, start "

"No!" Rose screamed, she needed to warn them that they were facing some kind of ambush. "No, Poe, Fin, get out of there! it's a trap!" She screamed as much as her lungs allowed, but it was in vain, so even with her shackled hands, she hit the glass hard with the hope that they could hear a sound, even if it was minimal.

But the only thing that was heard in the room was an extremely long and mocking laugh that could only come from General Hux. He approached her and with his blaster, he shot straight into the glass without anything happening to it. "You see it? This fully shielded, they can not hear or even see us. So it is better that you keep quiet, or I will not hesitate to put you a gag "

Rose could only watch in silence as her friends were surrounded by hundreds of stormtroopers.

"Even if they could escape they could not find this place, I've taken care of that," he said as he caressed her face.

"All the rebels have been captured, general"

"Perfect" Removed his fingers from her wet cheeks and put his hands back on his back.

"What do we do with them, general? Do we take them to the base to be interrogated? "

"They were the last survivors, after all, is not that right, Captain?"

"According to our most reliable sources, that's right, general"

"Then tonight there will be no survivors, kill them all"

"No! You can not do that! No!" Rose's voice sounded loudly in the room, capturing everyone's attention.

So that Hux approached her again "Do not force your throat so hard, dear, I'm going to need that pretty little mouth of yours, later"


End file.
